This invention relates to an improved flat cable. More particularly, it relates to a cable having the versatility of mass termination of the individual conductors as well as for use in limited space applications by the easy removal of a tape backing so that the wires may move independent of one another.
In many wiring applications, there is a limitation of available space and the wires have to be folded, twisted, or bunched together to fit into the room available. One such application quite often occurs in computer jumper applications. In these applications, it is a common practice to use single insulated wires cut to size, stripped, if necessary, and connected by soldering or crimping one wire at a time. This type of termination process is time consuming and expensive.
In recent times, flat cable having a plurality of conductors laminated together have come into common practice. The main advantage to a flat cable is the fact that individual wires can be mass terminated or gang terminated to a connector. That is, the conductors are terminated all at the same time, thus, eliminating the expensive and time consuming process of stripping and connecting one wire at a time. However, uses of flat cable in applications where space is limited has created a problem because the laminated cable cannot easily have its shape changed in order to conform to the available space. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a cable which has the termination advantages of a flat cable and the flexibility of an individually wired cable.